Deep Blue Tears
by BeastWithin
Summary: ch 7 up My first fanfic :) The time has come to take control. Can Videl be saved.
1. Rain and Tears

Deep Blue Tears

  


Authors Rant: This is my very first fanfic so when you review please be gentle.

  


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

  


The rain ran down the wind shield making it hard to navigate the jet copter. The tears that flowed from her eyes weren't helping her either. But it didn't matter, she knew where she was going by heart. The radio was blaring at the max, but all she heard were her thoughts. 'How could this have happened again, and on the same day. This can't be happening, please Dende not again.' This was all she heard. Though the voices were enough to drive a person insane, she withstood them. The grief, stress, and nearly thirty-six hours without sleep were catching up with her. Finally a small igloo like cottage with its lights on came into sight. As the jet copter descended, darkness overtook her. The last things she heard before she blacked out was the radio. "Today the world mourns for our savior, Hercule Satan, has pasted away after a fatal car crash. Forever we shall remember the man who saved the world from cell." And a young mans voice screaming her name as the jet copter spun out of control, heading right for the ground. "VIDEL"


	2. Startiling Discovery

Authors Rant: I thank all of you for your reviews and support. I'm taking a vote. How many people think Videl should get sick. I would hope to at least get ten votes, please. Thank you. Gohan & Videl Forever

  


Disclaimer: (searches pockets) Where is that damned contract, oops, forgot I don't own DBZ

  


speech: "blah"

authors notes: (blah)

chapter 2

  


Gohan awoke bright and early to a brand new bright cheery day, or so he thought. When he threw pen his curtains, instead of the early morning sunlight, he was assaulted with a heavy downpour and the occasional lightning bolt. He shrugged and turned around to get ready for school. He stretched and gathered his clothes, then he headed for the bathroom for his morning shower. When he got out and began to get dressed, he finally noticed the clock. 9:30 A.M. He froze in shock "Shit." He then proceeded to run down the stairs in a panic. Unfortunately he didn't notice Gotens toy on the stairs. When he hit the bottom of the stairs, literally.(I had that happen once, ouch @ _ @). Chi Chi looked up from her tea at her oldest son weirdly. "Mom I'm gonna be late for school. Why didn't you wake me up," Gohan screamed in a panic. "Calm down Gohan, the school called and said that school is canceled for the rest of the week. Funny thing is that when i asked why the lady just started to cry and hung up on me," Chi Chi said to her son in a quizzical tone and an odd look on her face. "Now sit down and eat your breakfast, or at least what Goten left for you." Gohan sighed in relief, "Thanks mom, for a minute there I thought I was in trouble." By the time Gohan finished his breakfast and Chi Chi had done all the dishes, the weather outside had only gotten worse. Gohan walked into the living room to find Goten flipping through the channels looking extremely bored. "Hey squirt, turn to the news real quick real quick so we can see how long this weather is gonna last," Gohan asked Goten. "Okay big brother," replied Goten in a bored tone. Goten turned it to the channel with the latest news. What they saw made both of them go pale in shock. "Hey why is it so quiet.... in....... here...," Chi Chi's voice faded away as she too took in what was on the T.V. The picture was of a reporter standing in front of one of the most devistating scenes they had ever seen. "Behind me is one of the most horrific scenes in the world. That twisted, burning, molten mass of wreckage is all that remains of the the great Hercule Satan's limo. The car spun out of control on the rain slick road plowing through a guard rail, barrel rolling four times over an embacment , through a small corpse of trees, and then it rolled of a cliff landing on its roof causing the car to blow up on impact. At around 4:15 A.M. this morning, Hercule was pulled from the twisted, burning wreck.. Despite the vailient effort of the highly trained and expierienced paramedics on scene, it was all in vain. Hercule Satan was pronounced dead on arrival at Orange Star General Hospital. This is truly a sad day for the world. Let me just say that.... that.... I can't take it any more (sob)back to Stan and Judy in the studio(sob)." The reporter breaks down in tears as the scene cuts to a well dressed man and woman sitting in a studio. "Thank you Bob for that heart felt report and in other news...." The rest of the conversation was lost to the Son household as the news finally sunk in. Gohan was white as a ghost, "Dear Dende, no, how is Videl gonna take this." He got his answer sooner than expected. Suddenly Gohan felt a drastically rising and lowering ki, but as the ki got closer it also got lower. By the time it was close enough to identify it was almost 0. At this time the Son family could hear the engines of the jet copter. Ignoring the rain completely, Gohan ran outside just in time to see the jet copter plunge straight towrds the ground. "Dear Kami.... no... VIDEL," Gohan screamed as he took off for the jet copter. But by this time he couldn't feel her ki.

  


AN: HA HA I'm don with a cliffhanger. Please review and tell me what you think. If any one would like to give me some ideas please send them to dragonreader69@hotmail.com and please mark it IDEAS or I will probably delete it. Thank You.


	3. not chapter 3: need help

NOT A CHAPTER

  


I REPEAT NOT A CHAPTER

  


I need a few people to proof read my chapters before I post them. Anyone interestead check my profile for my adress. My next chapter will be posted soon.

  


Thank You:)


	4. Help Arrives

Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long i needed some encouragment (WoooHoo thanks Karie) i finally got it finished. Now on with my fanfic also I still need to know if Videl should get sick or not. Please vote in my reviews.

  


Discliamer: I'm the ruler of the world I own everthing (except DBZ)

  


He couldn't believe it her ki ws at 1. It was below even the level of a squirrel. His anguish and anger were released in a giant surge of energy, causing Gohan to ascend to Super Sajin level 2. With his increased speed and strength he was able to catch Videls jet copter and land it safely on the ground. With a small ki surge he shut the engines off. Unfortunately in his rush to save Videl he forgot his strength and ripped the entire cockpit windshield off. Chi Chi ran up and began feeling for a pulse, she cried out in relief. It was there but incredibly faint. "Gohan get her inside. Take her upstairs and put her in your bed,"Chi Chi told her eldest son. "I'm gonna go call Bulma, we need her help and fast." Gohan just nodded, he was still in shock. He picked Videl up and carried her up stairs to his room. The entire time he kept thinking, 'Dende, please don't let me lose her. It can't happen like this, please, I haven't even told her how I feel yet.'   
  
ON DENDES LOOKOUT   
  
Dende looked down at his friend of many years. 'Gohan you've saved my life many times. I won't let anything happen to her, not if I can help it. I will use all my powers to help save her.' Mr. Popo was surprised by the very determined look on Dende's face. He wa even more surprised to see him lift off the ground and began to fly as fast as he can to the Son residence. 'Don't worry Gohan, help is on the way. I wont let you down.' Dende sent his thoughts ahead of him. Piccolo looked up from his meditation and frowned in worry. 'Good luck kid, you'll need it. I pity the Earth if Gohan looses that girl.' Piccolo thought remembering the last time Gohan was lost to to rage and grief. Piccolo shuddered in remembrance of the time almost destroyed himself and the Earth after his fathers death. 'Lets just pray she survives."   
  
BACK AT THE SON RESIDENCE   
  
Gohan was sitting protectively over Videl when he got Dende's telepathic message. His face lit up in hope as he called his mom. "Mom I got great news," Gohan yelled. Chi Chi came running when she heard her son yell, "What is it Gohan, is Videl awake?" Gohan shook his head sadly , "No not yet. But guess what, I got a message from Dende and he says he's on his way to help. Isn't that great." Chi Chi smiled as she remembered the young Namek who acted a lot like Gohan. Her smile grew even more as she remembered that Dende also has the power to heal people. Not even five minutes after this the Briefs arrived and Bulma ran in with a worried look on her face. "How's she doing Chi,?" Bulma asked on the brink of tears. "Not so well Bulma. When she arrived she was nearly gone," Chi Chi told Bulma in a sad tone. "There's a bright side Bulma, Gohans friend Dende is on his way to help." As if saying his name was a trigger(an mine at least ;)) Dende appeared in the doorway. "Chi Chi please take me to see Videl," the guardian of the Earth asked politely. Chi Chi told him to follow her. Gohan looked up from Videls still body when he felt some familiar kis enter the room. His face brightened as he spotted Bulma and Dende. "Thank you Dende for answering my thoughts," Gohan said in a very thankful tone. Dende just shook his head, "Gohan, how many times have you helped me out. I lost count, but trust me I'll do my best." Dende then walked over to Videl and placed his hand over her body. "She's almost gone but i'll do my best to bring to bring her back." Dendes hands began to shine with a golden light as he concentrated on the teenage girl in front of him. He was going to try his best but he didn't know if it would be enough.


	5. Consuming Darkness

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ITS DONE!! ITS DONE!!.......Sorry... I have finally finished ch4 . I had a minor case of writers block but i'm hopping you find it very interesting. Thanks Game Gal for the inspiration and encouragement . If any body wants to talk to me in person contact me on MSN Messenger just type in my e-mail and contact me. I'm on most nights from 6 pm 'til when ever i get tired. Thanks and please review. And Game Gal you are the greatest.

  


"blah"- talking

'blah' - thinking

:blah: - telepathic talk

  


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

  


Videls world was black and all she wanted to do was stay there. The darkness was warm and comforting. She wanted to stay there and never leave. But suddenly she saw a faint pin prick of light. The light started to grow and steadily got brighter. The light wasn't painful, in fact it was actually very inviting. She then realized that the darkness was no longer warm and comforting but cold and hostile. She also saw millions of tiny shadow creatures with glowing red eyes. She turned and started running for the light. But she was suddenly jerked backwards. Something was pulling her back. She looked behind her and screamed in fear. The little shadow creatures had combined into one big ugly beast and was dragging her back down into the darkness by her legs. She had time to scream one phrase before the darkness overwhelmed her once again. "GOHAN!!! HELP ME!!!"

  


In Gohans Room

  


Dende was in full healing mode totally focused on his patient but still he kept an eye on Gohan. Gohan was starting to get worried, healing normally took 5 to 10 minutes. A half an hour had already passed and it was going on one hour. Yet Videl had yet to regain conciseness. Gohan was growing more worried by the minute. Chi Chi walked in to find Gohan on the brink of a nervous breakdown and nearly in tears. "Gohan, dinners ready. Come on down you need something to eat." ChiChi said with a soft and concerned voice. Gohan just shook his head no and returned to staring at Videl from his chair next to the bed. Chi Chi understood perfectly, she had felt the same way when Goku was suffering from the heart disease. 'Luckily they aren't bonded or Gohan would be in an even worse state if he lost her. Then we'd lose him.' Chi Chi thought sadly. Dende heard Chi Chi's unguarded thought and sent his own thoughts to her. :I agree Chi Chi we are very lucky they aren't bonded. We wouldn't only lose Gohan but the entire world when he releases enough energy to kill him self..: Chi Chi just looked at Dende and nodded understanding the severity of the situation. :GOHAN!!! HELP ME!!!: Gohan heard Videls voice shout and he jerked straight up with a look of shock on his face. "Videl, I'm here please don't go." Gohan shouted as he knelt by the young woman's prone form. "Please, come back."   
Dende and Chi Chi looked at each other with a look of puzzlement. "Gohan, Videl didn't say anything." Chi Chi told her son. "Yes she did, she was screaming for me to help her. I heard her clear as day." Gohan said before breaking down into tears and laying his head on Videls hand, holding onto it like a life line. Dende and Chi Chi looked at each other with fear. They then realized Videl had to live at all costs. Because if Videl died then so would Gohan. And if Gohan died he will take the Earth and most likely half the solar system with him into the next dimension.


	6. Needy Hearts

Authors Rant: AT LAST CHAPIE 5 IS COMPLETED HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry if this took a while I've been depressed and have had a minor case of writers block. I'd love to give a special thanks to Game Gal, Leaf Zelindor, and The One, The Only: Luyu Warstar, couldn't have done it without you gals, I love ya all. Please forgive the stupid little song I have Gohan singing it seemed fitting to me. Any ways please review.

  


"blah"-speaking

  


'blah'-thoughts

  


:blah:-telepathic speech

  


Disclaimer: The world is mine, the world is mine. (I wish)

  


Dende and Chi Chi sat at the kitchen table drinking tea. Dende had to rest, he could only heal for so long. He than had to rest for at least a day. But at least now they wouldn't lose Videl, but she was teetering on the brink of the abyss. They both just hoped she would pull through. Bulma walked down stairs and joined them. "The equipment I brought over says she's stable and I've started an IV so she should stay that way 'til her next treatment," Bulma said in a subdued voice. Chi Chi and Dende their thanks and poured her a cup of tea. "Gohan is pretty shaken up over his friend isn't he Chi?," asked Bulma. Chi Chi shook her head sadly. "No Bulma they're more than friends. They have already started to bond." Chi Chi told Bulma in a grave tone. Bulma just looked on in shock. "Then we better put forth an all out effort and hope she survives." choked out Bulma. Chi Chi and Dende could only nod their agreement.

  


(In Gohan's Room)

  


Gohan just sat next to Videl softly stroking her hair (A/N: ok everybody AWWWWW). He was also quietly singing to her, as well as himself. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." As he finished singing, silent tears started to roll down his face and landed in Videl's upturned hand. He knew Videl was there but couldn't explain how he knew she was struggling to get out. Gohan just layed his head down next to Videl's hand and cried his heart out 'til sleep overtook him. Chi Chi walked into Gohan's room to see how he was doing. She found her son fast asleep clutching Videl's hand as if it were a life line. She smiled sadly and covered her son with a nice warm blanket. As she turned to leave, she noticed that the storm had finally let up and the final rays of the setting sun were shining in and bathing the couple in its final warming embrace before sinking out of sight. The couple were now being bathed in the gentle light of the first stars of a quiet and perfect night. Chi Chi then realized that if ..NO.. when Videl awoke, that the love between Gohan and her would be unstoppable and everlasting. Chi Chi's parting thoughts as she silently shut the door were happy, yet sad. 'Goku if only you could see your son. You'd be so proud of him.' Chi Chi thought smiling while a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

  


(In Other World)

  


Goku stopped his training as he picked up this very strong thought from his mate. He also received the images of Gohan and Videl and the trouble they were in. Goku immediately stopped training and went to ask for help from King Kai. King Kai looked at Goku as he approached. "I already know Goku and there is a way to save her." Goku smiled happily but it soon faded when he saw the concerned look on King Kai's face. "It may save her Goku, but if it fails you will lose them both."

  


A/N: So tell me what u think and please review. I'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews before i start ch 6. See Ya.


	7. Tearful Decisions

AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ITS ALIVE ALIVE. And so am I. Sorry peeps for not posting lately but I've been going through some rough times. I would love to give a special thanks to Game Gal, Leaf Zelindor, and my other friends who helped me with this fic and getting me through my latest break up. Now with further ado here is chapter 6.

  


Disclaimer: (stands around in barrel) Never say you own DBZ you'll lose everything.

  


"blah"- speaking

'blah' - though

:blah: - bond talk

(blah) - scene change

  


Goku stared at King Kai. He knew there was a way but he never thought it would make him lose them both if it failed. "Are you sure there isn't another way King Kai." pleaded Goku. He wanted to see his son and his sons girlfriend not in this dimension at this age. But if they have no other choice they would perform the procedure. King Kai shook his head sadly, "No Goku there isn't. I know what's wrong with Videl and only Gohan can fix it." Goku just looked on sadly. "There is only one way that they can survive and that's if their love is pure, true, and equally shared by both of them." King Kai said in a grave voice. Goku instantly brightened up at this news, "King Kai I know it'll work because they have already started to bond." Goku told him. King Kai thought about this for a minute, "If they have already started to bond then there may be some hope for them yet. And if this succeeds they will take their bond to a level never heard of before." King Kai just hoped that the bond was strong enough to save them both and be able to with stand the new experience that was about to come.

  


(In the Son House)

  


Everybody in the household listened to the conversation between Goku and King Kai. Gohan was on the verge of another breakdown. After about five minutes of listening to every one argue he snapped. "KING KAI LISTEN. I'LL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE VIDEL, EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE." Gohan screamed, startling everyone. Silent tears ran down his face. "If we can't bring her back, then I'd rather join her in the next dimension than live with out her." It was silent for a few minutes. 'If that's how you feel Gohan then we shall use the procedure' King Kai said in every bodies minds. 'Dende I do believe you know what must be done' Dende nodded, "Yes King Kai I know what to do, but I'm very nervous about using it" Dende walked over to Gohan and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Lets go and get ready Gohan." Gohan nodded and followed Dende up into his room. As they entered Gohan saw Videl laying there looking helpless and he began to silently cry again. 'Hold on Videl I'll get you back or die trying.'

  


(In Videl's Mind)

  


Videl struggled against the darkness. It was powerful but suddenly it grew weaker and Videl saw why. The light had grown brighter. Then Videl heard a voice "Hold on Videl I'll get you out of this or die trying." The voice was fierce but comforting. She knew the words were true. She knew help was on the way. She kept that one hope with her as the darkness over came her once again.

  


All done for now. Please review. See ya next time.


	8. Knight In Shining Armor

Authors Notes: I'M IN PAIN. Sorry that this took so long to type my loyal reviewers but I broke my wrist snowboardin outback of my house so my doctor stuck me in a full arm cast. I would like to thank Karie, Leaf, my "Lil Sis" Alleykat and Izzy for dealing with my insane ramblings and bad moods. You girls are the greatest. Anywho I hope you guys like this its the longest chappie I've written so far and please review.

  


Disclaimer: - - Don't see the copy write for DBZ, so I must not own it.

  


"blah" = talking

-blah- = thoughts

  


Gohan and Dende looked upon Videl with looks of concern. Dende wasn't only concerned about Videl but Gohan as well. The procedure they were about to try hasn't been used often enough to know the success rate of it. Dende didn't even know if it was successful the last time it was used. But they had to try, because if they didn't they'd lose the both of them anyway. Dende knelt bye Videls head and placed his hand an her temples. He looked towards Gohan "Now Gohan what we're about to to do is kinda dangerous and i don...." Dende started to explain but was stopped by a glare from Gohan. "Stop staling and tell me what I need to do NOW Dende," Gohan snarled at the green guardian. "Ok Gohan," Dende said and sighed in defeat. "Now what im gonna do is put you in a deep sleep and your mind will be transported into Videls." Dende stopped for a breath and to steel himself for what he was about to say next. "Next you have to release Videl from whatever is holding her there. If you are captured by this force too, then you shall also remain trapped there with her. Forever." Dende stopped for a minute to hold back the grief that threatened to over come him. "I'm also warning you ahead of time, so your not surprised when you get there. Your mind will show the true you, it will show what you truly are, and will build a world around it. So be warned , no secrets can be hidden there. Through this connection you both will know every last detail of each others lives and memories. It will be as if your minds have been placed in each others body." Gohan nodded his head in understanding. "Ok Dende, lets do this." Gohan laid down next to Videl. Dende moved one of his hands to Gohans temple. Before he blacked, Gohan grabbed Videls hand like a life line. -Don't worry Videl I'm on my way.-

  


IN GOHANS/VIDELS MIND

  


Gohan opened his eyes and found himself in a desolate wasteland. The place looked eerily familiar to him. He looked around at the landscape a notice scars in on the land that could only be caused by ki blasts. Then it hit him, it looked exactly like the area were the Cell games took place. The next surprise came as he looked down at himself. He was clad in silver armor, it wasn't new though. He could see that the armor was well worn and had battle scars all over it, but he could also see that it was still in good condition. The armor was that of a knight, the only difference being that it showed off his physic all to well. He also noticed a long crimson cape flowing behind him. Something on his chest caught his eye, and when he saw what it was it brought prideful tears to his eyes, there was his fathers symbol embossed in gold and encircled by a gold embossed Shenlong. He felt a slight wieght on his head and felt it to find he was wearing a half helm. The helm covered all but his eyes and his hair. He looked in a nearby puddle and noticed that in the middle of the metal head band, in the center of his forehead, was the four star dragon ball. Gohan smiled and was hit with another wave of pride for he knew that his families love and spirits were with him. He looked around him and noticed a black clouded area and immediately knew that Videl was over in it. He took to the air and and headed to the increasingly darkining area. He kept searching for Videls ki but couldn't feel it. Gohan increased his speed to the max. He noticed the dark clouds were some kind of storm. As he got closer he noticed the storm seemed to be getting worse and he saw no sign of rain. Or Videl. He was finally in the storm. He then relized that these weren't storm clouds but clouds of pure darkness. This got Gohan worried and scared. "VIDEL WHERE ARE YOU. PLEASE, ANSWER ME." Gohan yelled. Then he felt it. In this desolate wasteland he felt a small flare of ki. He turned towards where he felt the ki flare. It was coming from the largest concentration of darkness. Then the ki disappeared again. Now gohan pushed even his impresive limits. As he approached the conentration of darkness he saw that it was forming into a very sinister looking castle. He felt the ki rise and fall again. He then relized that Videls ki wasn't dropping, it was brutally being smothered. This filled Gohan with an imense rage. Without even relizing or noticing Gohan went super. With one very weak ki blast he completely took out the front gate and part of the front wall. He burst through the wreckage ready for a battle. He wasn't disappointed. The cold in Gohans voice could have frozen molten lava and the venom dripping from his voice could have killed a person where they stood. At the site that greeted him Gohan could only bring himself to say one word. "YOU"

  


A/N: So wat da ya think. Who is this person that is standing before Gohan. I'm not tellin. Please review. I'll update as soon as im feelin better and get a chance to. Ok. Ttyl for now peeps. See ya.


End file.
